In Honor and Service
( 136, 112, 98 ) in | next = The Return of the Light }} Starting the Quest When you speak to , he offers a great deal of lore, and many different conversation paths. After introducing yourself and exchanging common pleasantries, these responses get you to the quest: # What did Kaladim do during the War of the Fay? # What were trolls and ogres doing in Lesser Faydark? # Did the trolls and ogres stop the dwarven brigades? # What happened at the Battle of Brute Hill? # So they managed to reach Kelethin and rescue the city? # The dark elves burned the forest? # What about Felwithe, home of the high elves? # So the gnomes and their machines freed Felwithe. # What else occurred in the Siege of Felwithe? # Were there any significant dwarven battles in Greater Faydark? # Please forgive my wording. I just wondered if there were any dwarven historical sites nearby. # Who is the Sisterhood of Erollisi? # Where was this place? # These elven maidens returned to aid the ones that once suppressed their right to fight? # How do you know all this? # Let's get back to the story of the Battle at Burning Roots. # Tell me more. # So death was certain. How sad. # Were they defeated? # Did the amazons stop the bonfire platoon? # What happened to the Bloodforge Brigade? # Where can I go to honor those that fought at the Battle at Burning Roots? Steps # Interact with The Battle at Burning Roots Memorial in the Greater Faydark. # Gather 10 dwarven war artifacts found all around the memorial. These are ground spawn and do not actually go into your inventory. (A common place for them to spawn is in the area of -230.83, 11.60, -33.57) *Note: I found them around The Battle at Burning Roots monument. # Return to Captain R.K. Irontoe in Kelethin (136, 112, 98) and give him the artifacts. # Interact with at , next to Turkrik in the Shroomba Subterrane area of the Greater Faydark. # Interact with in a tent on Orc Hill (284, 61, -143). # Examine the scroll at (254, 67, -182) in a tent on Orc Hill. # Kill a Crushbone sentry for 3 uncommon auto-updates. # Ring the gong outside the tent at (287, 61, -154). # Find and defeat the Crushbone spies by looking for the reddish sparkles and the mouseover infobox, orc scribbling, that mark their spy posts (see the discussion page of this article for more info). In general they can be triggered as follow: #* on a raised root just North by Northeast of Old Kelethin Acorn Lift at ( -174, 18, -15 ), not far from the Sapling Spur Outpost. #* on a branch alongside the platform at (155, 111, 80). Use Old Kelethin Acorn Lift at (60, 14, 15) to get there. #* by the passageway to Butcherblock Mountains at (755, 14, -69). He spawns on top of the root above your head, so look up if you can't find him. #Speak to The Mushroom King at ( -145, -10, 141 ) #Go to Tunare's Glade( -252, 36, 363 ) to: #*Collect 10 Brook Patch toadstools - they show up on Tracking #*Kill 20 Fayflies #Speak to The Mushroom King at ( -145,-10,141 ) and he will give you the shrool dust. #Interact with a strongbox in a tent on Orc Hill at ( 284,61,-143 ), sprinkling the shrool dust on it you got from the Mushroom King. #Examine the and find the nine copies that have been distributed among the various orcish military personnel for safe keeping: #*Kill the Sullon Brigade warsmith in the first orc valley #*Kill the Vallon Brigade warsmith in the first orc valley #*Kill the Derris Brigade warsmith in the first orc valley #*Kill the Tallon Brigade warsmith in the second orc valley past the cave to Crushbone #*Kill the Gullon Brigade warsmith in the second orc valley past the cave to Crushbone #*Kill Crushbone Expedition Leader for his . #*Kill Crushbone Expedition Chef for his . #*Kill Crushbone Expedition Weaponsmith for his . #*Kill Crushbone Expedition Planner for his . #**'Note About Crushbone Expedition Officers:' The officers have placeholders (PHs). The PHs are groups of 3 . A will run through the area stopping to spawn the camps, better chance of finding the expedition officers if you leave him alone to do his job. #From killing all Expedition officers, you should have 4 keys to locked chests. Enter Crushbone Keep and examine the 4 chests inside the first room. #*2 chests are to the right on the same wall. 2 chests are to the left on opposite walls. #*If you have invis or stealth you do not need to kill anything to do this. #Return to Captain R.K. Irontoe in Kelethin (136, 112, 98) Rewards * (Chain Armor) ~ If examined, has the option of turning it into a house item, The Dwarven Ringmail Tunic * * fr:Honneur et Service